


Obsession

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Nope!





	Obsession

Dec 7: Ice skating/Icicles

He wouldn't. No. No. No. Jethro chanted in his mind. Forcing himself to stop looking out the window to the porch, Jethro tried disparately to keep focused on the story Ducky was telling. He managed for a second and in that time, Tony had gone from staring at the icicles to snapping one off. No. No. No. He cursed Tony and his icicle obsessions.

Jethro missed the amused look on Ducky's face as he was also sneaking peeps at the show outside. Taking pity on the other man, Ducky wandered off to gossip... uh, chat with the other guests. He wondered to himself if Jethro's hosting of the Christmas party had anything to do with icicles. Finding a nice view, Ducky engaged in chit chat and watched out the window to Tony who was licking the icicle and to the other side of the room where Jethro was holding his glass tightly as he watched. When Tony tilted his head and sucked the icicle in deeply, Ducky snickered as Jethro slammed his glass down and headed outside.

"Is Gibbs okay?" Breena started.

"He's fine, my dear." Ducky chuckled. "I'd say he and Tony are more than fine."

Caught off guard, Tony was spun around and slammed against the siding. The icicle was pulled from his mouth and a tongue forced its way into the cold cavern. "Mmph."

Jethro muttered against his lips. "What have I told you about those icicles?" He complained as he plundered the icy cold left behind.

"I can't help it," Tony whined. "They're so good and cold and sweet and..."

Jethro wondered if it had anything to do with the sugar water that he dipped them in before going to bed at night. Darn Tony and his icicle obsession.


End file.
